1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fireplace installations and, more particularly, to assemblies for surrounding fireplaces.
2. State of the Art
The brickwork or masonry around the opening in a fireplace is generally referred to as a "surround". One purpose of providing a surround is to thermally insulate the firebox portion of the fireplace from adjacent walls in which the fireplace is mounted to prevent charring or burning of wooden portions of the wall construction. Another, and equally important purpose of providing surrounds is to aesthetically enhance the appearance of fireplace installations.
The conventional method of forming a fireplace surround is to have a mason lay up bricks one-by-one to build a solid brick surround; however, as labor costs have increased, the cost of building solid brick surrounds has become quite substantial. Furthermore, not only is the cost of materials and labor for construction of solid brick surrounds high, but there may be the added necessity of reinforcing the supports for the fireplace because of the weight of the surround. Particularly in instances where surrounds are placed in existing residential structures, including situations where new surrounds are retrofitted about existing fireplaces. Floor joists and other supporting members on which a conventional fireplace and hearth surround are placed often must be substantially reinforced.
There have been attempts to provide fireplace surround assemblies that have the appearance of real brickwork but are made from artificial materials. Typically, such artificial surround assemblies have been molded from cement compounds that simulate the texture of actual brick and then have been colored with dye or paint to imitate the appearance of a brick surround. For purposes of installation, such molded surrounds are usually cast as two units, the vertical legs and lintel unit and a horizontal hearth, and the units are positioned around a fireplace opening and secured in place by a combination of adhesives and fasteners.
Unfortunately, artificial surround assemblies as heretofore known have had an appearance which usually readily reveals the artificial nature of the surround. That is, attempts to simulate the appearance of real brick have been largely unsuccessful and, further, prior methods and means for securement of surrounds to walls adjacent a fireplace opening have usually been unsightly upon close inspection. Additionally, when artificial surrounds have been used for retrofitting existing fireplace facings, installation problems that are costly and time consuming arise where the hearth or adjacent walls are not plumb.
An example of a prefabricated surround for a fireplace is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,387 to Milan. The patentee discloses a fireplace assembly comprising a hearth and surround with the surround being formed as a single piece fabricated from a lightweight material which attempts to simulate real brick. To fabricate the surround, the patentee suggests utilizing brick facing members which are positioned in a mold, grouted and cast with a perlite-cement mix (15 to 65 pounds per cubic foot) on the backface of the surround to form a single structural unit. According to the patentee, spacing elements are utilized to provide recesses in the grout similar to recesses which would occur if a bricklayer used actual bricks to form the surround.
Another example of a fireplace surround is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 688,764 to Weyant. This patent shows a surround which is formed of two sheetmetal legs jointed to a separate sheetmetal lintel to define a mantel-facing for a fireplace. The leg and lintel portions of the surround are connected by bolts or the like. According to the patentee, the sheetmetal can be enameled, glazed, painted, embossed or otherwise ornamented in imitation of tiling.
Also in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,596 to Wright et al discloses a fireplace mantelpiece which is comprised of separate elements that can be shipped and stored in disassembled condition and later assembled to form a complete mantelpiece. As set forth in the patent, the mantelpiece assemblage includes a shelf or mantel for positioning above a fireplace together with side elements for support of the mantel and one or more face elements. The various elements, according to the patent, can be fastened together by snap lock connectors.
A prefabricated, multi-panel, masonry firebox is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,525 to Bryant. The firebox is assembled from separate panels including a floor section, a pair of side sections, lower and upper back sections and a smoke deflecting roof section. According to the patent, the panels are connected together in assembled condition by tie wires and tabs embedded in the panel sections.
Still another example of a multi-panel, prefabricated fireplace is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,374 to Taylor. This patent teaches that the inwardly facing surfaces of wing panels in a prefabricated fireplace can be provided with an embosse brick pattern for decorative effect and enhanced structural rigidity. The hearth of the fireplace is formed as a refractory slab which rests upon, and is entirely supported by horizontal flanges which extend from the side and rear walls of the inner shell of the fireplace structure.